Of Doctors and Pirates
by Celinarose
Summary: When Ron consented to let Rose and Hugo dress up for Halloween, he had not quite signed up for what was to come...


**For Ash (Fire The Canon). I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Do we really need to do this, 'Mione?" Ron asked, following his wife through the busy street. He was already struggling to push through the crowds while keeping a firm hold on Rose's hand.

Hermione, who was walking some distance ahead, was carrying little Hugo in her arms. Ron thought she seemed remarkably calm, while he was worried he would lose sight of her, and consequently, also end up losing his way. Already, he was very anxious to get it over with, but according to Hermione, they hadn't even begun with the actual fun, yet.

He nearly missed seeing her nod to him while standing in front of a shop. She then headed inside. Ron caught up as quickly as he could, and followed her and Hugo into what seemed to be a costume shop. The outside was decorated entirely in the Halloween colours of black and orange, but the inside was an explosion of colour. It was entirely overwhelming for Ron, and he had to pause for a moment to take it all in.

Rose tugged on his arm as they walked past the shelves displaying the costumes mimicking many popular Muggle characters. Ron looked at her and smiled, nodding his head to indicate they would come back to the rack later.

"I just wanted them to enjoy Halloween as I did when I was younger. It's incredibly fun for Muggle children," Hermione said, answering Ron's earlier question when he walked up to her. He noticed that Hugo was already getting into the spirit of the season, wearing an adorable cowboy hat that was somewhat too big for him. Nonetheless, he certainly looked happy to be wearing it.

Hermione turned to Rose, who was bouncing eagerly in anticipation. As soon as Hermione held her hand, she was dragged away. By the time Ron reached them, his daughter had already picked out the entire outfit corresponding to Alice in the Wonderland, complete with the fake sword. Ron wasn't sure he approved of it.

Hermione shrugged seeing his expression, but then proceeded to show him something she had chosen. Ron stared in disbelief at the suit comprising of the maroon bow-tie, suspenders, and brown coat. A small mechanical object stuck out from the pocket of the coat. Hermione pressed a small button in it and one end of it lit up in blue, emitting a high pitched sound. Ron was more than glad when she turned it off.

"Who is that for?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You. Who else would it be for?" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Oh," Ron said, not knowing how else to react. In her other arm, Hermione was holding a grey dress with a thick black belt from which hung a small gun, as well as an unusual looking blue notebook. The costumes seemed familiar to Ron, though he couldn't quite place them. Some Muggle show on the telly, he assumed.

Nonetheless, Hermione's enthusiastic smile sent chills down his spine.

* * *

He straightened the annoying bow tie for what must be the hundredth time that evening.

It was just like Harry to take Hermione's advice and throw a costume party on Halloween. Now he would be stuck wearing this ridiculous outfit for the rest of the day. In his opinion, he looked like a clown, minus the nose and wig. Hermione, of course, insisted that he looked wonderful.

She didn't have much to complain about, herself, Ron thought. She looked amazing in her outfit, while he'd got the short end of the stick.

Walking over to the Potter's mansion, he felt as though everyone on the street was staring at him, however unlikely he knew it to be.

Hence, he was glad when they finally arrived at Harry's house, and knocked on the door. Hopefully, he would blend in among the other costumes.

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, opening the door.

Ron gasped at the sight of Harry and Ginny. He could hardly recognise them behind their eye-patches and strange clothes. To add to it, Harry wore a bright red bandanna that hid half of his scar, giving him a rakish look.

Seeing them, Ron felt a bit relieved, if somewhat confused.

Once they were inside and in better lighting, Harry frowned at Ron's costume.

"So you both are...Eleven and River?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, clearly happy he had recognised the characters.

"But wasn't River supposed to be the Eleventh Doctor's assassin?" he continued.

"She was his wife, Harry," Hermione replied before quickly changing the topic to how wonderful the music was.

Harry met Ron's confused eyes for a second, and shrugged, before leaving to join Ginny in greeting the new guests.

Ron turned to Hermione, who was looking at him sheepishly.

"Um... did she kill her hus-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Hush, Ronald," she said, suddenly pulling him down by the collar to kiss him.

"Happy Halloween," he whispered breathlessly, when they broke apart, not caring that they might be watched by the others in the room.

"Happy Halloween, Ron," came the soft reply.

* * *

 _ **Notes: Written for the Monthly One-Shot Exchange (October)  
**_

 _ **Prompts used: Ronald Weasley, Ron/Hermione, Fluff, Alice in Wonderland**_

 _ **A big thank you to my lovely beta R, for dealing with all my errors and my insecurities, and to Kat (roseusvortex) for her constant encouragement. I really hope everyone was in-character. I couldn't resist throwing in a little Halloween fun, and some Doctor Who references as well.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
